The Gryffindor Curse
by XxKaylaWritesxX
Summary: Arianna Gryffindor is a descendant from godric and acurse runs in the gryffindor family. she starts her first year of hogwarts and meets harry,ron, hermione,ginny and many others theres alot of mystery and adventure.romance to come along in her third year
1. First Letter

I do not own Harry Potter otherwise I would be rich and this would be the real Harry Potter however I do own Arianna Gryffindo

I do not own Harry Potter otherwise I would be rich and this would be the real Harry Potter however I do own Arianna Gryffindor my Character. So please enjoy the story and comment or rate.

Name: Arianna Gryffindor, Black hair just below her shoulders and beautiful huge stunning blue eyes and has a pale complexion.

Arianna my father shouted come down here. I walked down the stairs and my father tossed a letter at me I turned it over and I looked up at him and he saw the huge grin on my face he couldn't help but laugh. I'm going to Hogwarts I shouted as I tore the envelope open! My moms a muggle and my fathers a wizard. My fathers side of the family are descendants of Godric Gryffindor one of the founders of the very school i'm going to. My mom came walking in and hugged me. My father spoke Arianna it's your first year and i'm going to take you to diagon alley to get you your Hogwarts things. I've been to diagon alley with my father many times before but right now it seemed like the first time I was allowed to go, I was so happy. I've heard so many stories about Hogwarts from my dad I knew more than the ordinary first year. I thought about all the cool things id be doing and what kind of people id meet at Hogwarts as my dad drove to London and stopped at the leaky cauldron. Can we go to Ollivanders wand shop first please, I asked my father. Yes he said but first I have to stop at gringotts. We walked inside the bar. Oi Will how's it going said Tom the barman. Many people started to talk to my father but he interrupted and said ill catch up later people i'm taking my daughter Hogwarts shopping. Ohh congrats Arianna first year ehh? Said Tom. Uh huh I answered. Brilliant day aint it, Tom said. A year ago Hagrid and potter came thro here Tom said and another excitement cause of you. Ohh I said. My dad and I walked out to the magical brick wall and as he tapped it with his wand I asked I understand Harry Potter being an excitement but why am I an excitement. My father answered because you're another Gryffindor descendant that's why. I could tell he was lying I could see it in his eyes but I dropped it. You can come with me to gringotts or look around in fact I'll meet you at Ollivanders. I'll go to Ollivanders I said and he pointed me in the direction of the store. I walked down the street seeing a lot of wizards and witches and kids that where shopping for Hogwarts to. On my way to Ollivanders I saw a boy with glasses but when I saw the lighting scar I realized it was Harry Potter and he was with a lot of red headed people, he turned and stared at me for awhile and then walked off. I walked inside Ollivanders and watched Ollivander sifting thro the wands until he turned around and saw me. Ahh first Mr. Potter and now another famous student Ms. Gryffindor. I remember selling your father his first wand. I walked closer to the front desk. He grabbed a box opened it and handed me a wand. 9 inches, rosewood and swishy. I took the wand and waved it as my father walked in. There was a loud bang and a lot of wand boxes fell over. My father couldn't help but laugh. Ok no that's not the right wand for you Mr. Ollivander said. I handed him the wand. My father stood back as Mr. Ollivander handed me another wand. 10 and a quarter inch, holly and unicorn hair. I felt a sort of warmth in my hand and I waved the wand. Sparks and rose petals came out and fell around me. Perfect match cried Mr. Ollivander. My father handed Ollivander the money. Mr. Ollivander said thank you and William how's that oak and dragon heartstring wand of yours. Good my father replied as he pulled his wand out and waved it. The petals that came out of my wand circled around me and disappeared. I started to giggle. Very good cried Mr. Ollivander. My dad and I walked out of Ollivanders and picked up my cauldron, course books, phials, telescope, and scale. We then went to Madam Malkins and I got measured for my robes and winter coat. We then got my hat and gloves. We went to one of the pet shops and I got a Midnight owl, which means it's a darker color. Dad and I walked back through the leaky cauldron and out to the car. So what are you going to name your owl my father asked? Hmm I thought, Nyx I said. (The name Nyx comes from the Greek goddess of night) Nice my dad said.

Harry Potter's point of view

Ron did you see that girl we passed I said. Oh you mean Arianna Gryffindor, she's going into first year your not the only famous one now Harry, but of course your famous for different reasons Ron replied. So she's famous for being a descendant of Godric. Whatttttt you never heard about the Gryffindor prophecy. No Ron I haven't muggle raised remember I replied. Oi Harry sorry well Ginny tells the prophecy best. Ginny began the prophecy goes like this Godric's wife was a witch but very powerful just as he was but in a different way some say its mind reading, metamorphmagus, emotion controlling, and weather, some say all of it. Sometimes it was a great thing to have but it was also a burden. Godric's wife was named Violetta and they had a daughter, the daughter was like the mother. Godric later had a son who was nothing like his sister or mother. There later was a curse put on the Gryffindor family women because Salazar slytherin's wife Casalina rowed with Violetta almost all the time but one time it was over the top Violetta got to upset and couldn't control her power she nearly killed her self all because of the row and the curse put on her female descendants by Casalina. Casalina and Violetta were friends when they where younger no one really knows what happened between them and she was lenient and made a cure for the curse no one knows it but the descendants and maybe a couple rich purebloods from Slytherin. There have only been four Gryffindor descendants that were women. Looks like Arianna was lucky in a way and cursed in another Ginny said as she finished the prophecy. Oh I said and continued to walk. Later on when we finished shopping we returned to the burrow. I couldn't get Arianna out of my head.


	2. Trouble on the Train and the Sorting

Arianna Gryffindor's point of view

Arianna Gryffindor's point of view

I woke up and made sure I had everything I needed packed in my trunk and Nyx ready to go. It was 9:00 a.m. I ran down the stairs and my dad used his wand and had hovered my stuff down. I ate my breakfast quickly and we left around 9:40a.m. And got there around 10:30 a.m. My mom couldn't go thro platform nine and three quarters partly because she couldn't see it and I saw a couple people pointing at me. So my dad came in after me I said my goodbyes to mom already and now said goodbye to my father. Be careful Arianna was the last thing I heard before I boarded the train. I looked around for a place to sit I felt completely alone. I found an empty compartment and took nyx in with me and sat by the window. Someone knocked and came in it was the girl I saw yesterday with potter and those other redheads. Hi, Im Ginny, Ginny Weasley she said do you mind if I sit. Not at all im Arianna, Arianna Gryffindor I said. Cool she said, im first year also. She sighed and said ugh where are those idiots. Huh I asked. Oh my brother Ron and his friend Harry Potter. Oh I said. Ginny and I started to talk a lot and the train started to move. So do you have any siblings she asked? Oh yeah I have a brother who just graduated Hogwarts three years ago I said. Then the door burst open and a blonde kind with murky icy blue eyes and two weird boys at his side came in. So this is Godric Gryffindor's famous female descendant whose cu-. Oh shut up Malfoy Ginny said. You best watch your tongue blood traitor. As I was saying you must be Arianna Gryffindor. Yes and you must be I said? Im Draco Malfoy the blonde kid said. Oh yes I just remembered why are we talking to these Gryffindorks Crabbe lets go Malfoy said. Who the hell was he I asked. Malfoy is one of the rich pureblood families and is the type that despise people who are not of pureblood or those who are "blood traitor's," and well pretty much all houses except slytherin, and Harry and Malfoy row a lot too. Oh I said should we change into our robes I said. I guess so were almost there Ginny said. After we changed we settled back into our seats. There was a knock on the door and a girl with poofy brown hair came in. Oh hey Hermione this is Arianna Gryffindor Ginny said. Oh hello Arianna Hermione said. Ginny have you seen Ron or Harry Hermione said. Nope sorry Hermione they'll show up sooner or later. Hermione sat down across from Ginny and I. we all started talking for awhile when the train pulled to a stop. Everyone got off the train and I grabbed nyx and Ginny and I followed the first years while Hermione went off with the second years. We got into boats like hagrid told us to do. We arrived at Hogwarts front door and filed in. Professor McGonagall came thro another door near Hagrid and said get yourselves in a line in alphabetical order and behave yourselves we will be going into the great hall shortly she said.

Harry Potter's point of view

Ok so we couldn't get thro the barrier what next Ron said. WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE Harry said! It was to late though crunch the car dove into the branches. The car then slid to the ground. Are you okay I asked Ron? My wand Ron moaned. Ron's wand had snapped in to. Something huge hit the side of the car. The tree they hit was attacking them. The engine wouldn't start and they were still being attacked. Just then the engine started and I shouted reverse. They were far back enough from the tree when the doors flung open and Ron and I were launched out and our stuff jolting out of the trunk along with Hedwig which I caught. The car drove off and Ron was freaking out dad'll kill me he said. All the trees we could of hit we had to hit one that hits back Ron said. They grabbed there stuff and hauled it toward the school when Ron passed a window and said hey Harry look it's the sorting. Randall Gander Professor McGonagall called and she sat the hat on his head Hufflepuff the hat called. Arianna Gryffindor Professor McGonagall called. The hat wasn't even completely on her head yet when it cried Gryffindor oh yes of course definitely a Gryffindor with the Gryffindor's there's a great amount of courage in this one and great power. She walked to the table and sat by Hermione. We watched until Ginny got sorted to gryffindor when Ron and I noticed professor snape was gone. Maybe he's ill Ron said hopefully. Maybe he's left Harry said. Maybe he's been sacked Ron said enthusiastically, I mean everyone hates him-. Or maybe said a cold voice behind them, he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train. I spun around and there stood Professor Snape. He was smiling in a way that told them they were in deep trouble. Follow me said snape. Snape led them to his office. So the train wasn't good enough for the famous potter and his sidekick Weasley Snape said. Wanted to arrive with a bang by flying car did you Snape said. No sir it was the barrier at kings cross Ron croaked. You were spotted by muggles Snape Roared. The decision to expel you doesn't rest with me luckily you to aren't in my house snape sneered. McGonagall came in and said explain. Ron told the whole story starting with the barrier. Just then Dumbledore came in please explain why you did this Dumbledore said disappointedly. I told the whole story to him. Well go and get our stuff Ron said. What are you talking about Weasley barked McGonagall. Not today, Mr. Weasley said Dumbledore. Snape tried to protest but Dumbledore told him it is for McGonagall to decide punishment. You will eat down here McGonagall said as she waved her wand a large of sandwiches and 2 goblets of pumpkin juice appeared that refilled itself. You both will receive detention McGonagall said. As soon as they finished they headed to their common room but didn't know the password. There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors- someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car. We haven't been expelled I assured Hermione.

Arianna Gryffindor's point of view

The rumors true Hermione said ferociously. McGonagall already lectured us said Ron. So what's the password said Harry. It's Wattlebird and have you met Arianna Gryffindor she's a first year. Hello I said as I stood by Hermione. We talked about Hogwarts, a history while she helped me look for you two Idiots. As we all walked in there was a thunderous applause and many comments toward Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron pushed there way thro the crowd and up to their dormitory. Some people went up to there dormitories and a lot of others stayed back, a lot of eyes were on me. I heard some people whispering is it true and what not. I sat down in a chair and watched as people stared and talked and watched them go to their rooms. I went to my dormitory and found Ginny waiting up for me. Ginny you didn't have to do that I said. What's our first class tomorrow I asked? Not sure we get our Course schedules at breakfast she replied. I talked to her until she fell asleep. I didn't want to look like an idiot so I grabbed my books and went down to the common room but mainly because I couldn't sleep. I crept down the stairs and sat in a chair. I opened the potions book and studied. I heard footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder. I crept down here my first year to after finding out the truth, Must be hard for you too with the attention and stuff Harry said. Yeah im just glad someone knows how I feel I said. He walked over and sat down in a chair across from me. What are you reading he asked? Well actually studying I said and its magical drafts and potions just trying to learn a bit so I don't look stupid I said. He laughed Professor snape is a prat just to let you know well to gryffindor he is which brings me to mention Malfoy he's in my year so if you see him get away. I already figured that out, Ginny and I had a brush with him on the train. Really Harry asked? Yep babbling on about gryffindor descendant, something about me being a girl and something with a c I said. Oh that he's talking about the curse Harry said. Huh what curse I asked. Wait you don't know gosh this is like a me all over again Harry said. Whoa this curse is about me I said. What curse I asked. I just found out also but Ginny can tell you much better than I can ask her after potions im sure she'll tell you Harry said. Well theres class tomorrow so I better get to sleep, goodnight Arianna Harry said. I got up and went to my room also I lay awake for another hour and finally fell asleep.


	3. Emotions lead to a Chain of Reactions

Ginny shook me awake I got up and dressed and went down to the great hall with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry

Ginny shook me awake I got up and dressed and went down to the great hall with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. We went and sat down with the other Weasley's. Fred and George sat across from me they were hilarious. Then mail came nyx dropped off a letter from my parents and the Weasley owl crashed into the milk. Ron pulled him and gasped oh no. Ron grabbed the red letter and said she's sent me a howler. Ron open if you don't it'll be worse, my gran sent me one and I didn't open it Neville said. Ron opened a letter and a ferocious voice screamed

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED – YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."

The red envelope which dropped from Ron hands burst into flames and curled in ashes. Ron sat stunned, a few laughed, later others talked. Professor McGonagall came around with course schedules. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had double herbology with Hufflepuff, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts after lunch. Ginny and I had double potions with Slytherin, care of magical creatures, and history of magic. After breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione left outside for herbology while Ginny and I headed for the dungeon for Potions with snape. I didn't know what to think. It was very cold. Ginny and I walked in and sat down in a desk in the back. There were bottles of things and phials on shelves. There was a cauldron in front of the room. Some Slytherin came into the room followed by some gryffindor. Professor Snape came in minutes later shouting silence and everyone quieted down. He called down attendance and spoke, Ginny Weasley the last Weasley, hopefully your not as dumb as your brother Ron he said, and Ahh our new celebrity Snape said as he checked my name, don't take to special treatment and popularity as your father had done in our time of Hogwarts being arrogant and snooty. What my father has done or did has nothing to do with me Professor, shouldn't one learn so before they teach I said angrily. Then there was a series of gasps and a look on Snapes face crossed between curiosity, anger, and shock. Ginny turned to me and said your hair. I grabbed a piece and looked it was fire truck red, with series of yellow and orange highlights thrown in like fire. Professor Snape spoke again Arianna go to Dumbledore's office immediately he roared. I was partially confused on why I had to go, was it about my hair or the way I talked to the professor. I guess Snape had told Dumbledore I was coming because the gargoyle staircase was open already. I knocked on the headmaster's door, come in Dumbledore called. Mhmm oh yes I see he said. Huh I said. Sit down, sit down he said he motioning me over. I sat down and asked what's going on and why is everyone talking about this curse I supposedly have and for Merlins sake everyone in the whole magic world knows but me. Your father figured you'd find out sooner or later Dumbledore said. I sat and listened as Dumbledore explained the curse and what it has to do with me. He told me his sister was like this to. But that would mean your- I said. A descendant of Godric also yes, Arianna Dumbledore is my sister, sad to say she has passed he said. He quickly changed the subject though. You are a metamorphmagus that we know but know one knows if that's the curses only power or if there are more, Anyhow your hair how did this come to happen. I explained the row between Professor Snape and me and then the reactions and my noticing of my hair. Powerful emotions lead to a chain or reaction such as anger or sorrow he said. So uhh yeah changing my hair back would be how I said. I know another I shall give her a call she can help you with a lot more than I can do so but I can tell you how to fix your hair he said. Let go of your anger and focus on what you want he said. Oh I said and did as he said. My hair was back to its midnight black. I noticed it was lunch time. I have excused you from your classes today, shall we go down to lunch he said. I agreed and Dumbledore took his seat, I searched for Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. I finally found them and noticed a commotion between them and Draco. I walked over and heard Draco say "potters giving out signed photos." No I'm not Harry said and then a first year was trying to defend Harry but made things worse. I walked over and got into the row and said Malfoy cant you just shut up and finally see how annoying you are I mean word travels. Ohh well Gryffindor wears your flaming hair you were just starting to fit in with the Weasley's and how's that curse of yours he said. Oh shut the hell up Malfoy I said. Things got positively terrible because Lockhart came by and stopped everything but got pictures taking with Harry again. The bell rang and lunch was over, I wasn't hungry anyway. Ginny grabbed my hand and said come on were going to be late for history of magic. I can't go iv'e been excused from my classes today ill explain later okay I said. I headed to my dorm and found Montenello my brother's owl and Inlino my parent's owl waiting for me with a couple letters. Two letters were from my parents my dad trying to explain and my mother telling me she loved and missed me and that she was sorry. The last letter was from my brother it said,

Dear Arianna,

Please don't be to upset with mom and dad at they time they were trying to make the right decision and letting you be normal for as long as possible could, its hard for them to. But how's Hogwarts for you and what's been going on. I've had lots to do with work at gringotts and I miss you a lot write to me soon sis.

Lots of love Max

I gave Inlino a treat and sent him off without a letter. I grabbed a quill, some ink, and parchment and began to write

Dear Max,

Why should I not be mad how would you feel finding all this out when you should have known long before. Being cursed is something you should know, everyone knowing but you, all the eyes following you, and the gossip. Hogwarts has been horrible for me so far with my row with Professor Snape our conversation consisted this Ahh our new celebrity Snape said as he checked my name, don't take to special treatment and popularity as your father had done in our time of Hogwarts being arrogant and snooty. What my father has done or did has nothing to do with me Professor, shouldn't one learn so before they teach I said angrily. Then there was a series of gasps and a look on Snapes face crossed between curiosity, anger, and shock. Ginny my friend turned to me and said your hair. I grabbed a piece and looked it was fire truck red, with series of yellow and orange highlights thrown in like fire. Professor Snape spoke again Arianna go to Dumbledore's office immediately he said more like yelled but whatever and then Dumbledore told me everything and then I turned my hair black again but on the Brightside I made great friend's Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley. I miss you to.

Lots of Love Arianna

I gave the letter to Montenello gave him a treat and sent him off.


End file.
